Ran
|race = Tensen |gender = Male/Female (Maintains the male body) |age = Over 1,000 years |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Deceased |element = Water |relatives = Xu Fu (Creator) Tensens (Siblings) |occupation = Partial Ruler of Kotaku |affiliation = Xu Fu Lord Tensen |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 26 }} |Ran}} was a member of Lord Tensen and part ruler of Kotaku. He wore the title of as part of a façade to maintain control of the Hōko. Appearance Ran had golden eyes, eyelashes and long, dark hair that resembled long leaves and a white flower on the right side of his face. Two petals from the flower act as strands of hair, with one having a distinct appearance. He had a well-toned build and wore a changshan with a flower pattern, a sleeveless shirt underneath also bearing flower patterns, dark pants, and sandals. In his Kishikai state, Ran's body grew to an enormous size was made entirely from long black and white leaves, and a single dark left breast. He had four arms, each pair representing his two chi's. He also had a pair of heads representing his Yin and Yang, and were conjoined from the mouth. The heads were surrounded by leaves that he could close to protect his face, resembling a burgonet helmet. Gallery Ran's full appearance.png|Ran's full appearance. Ran's gi.png|Ran after removing his changshan. Ran Portrait.png|Ran's face close up in their Yang form. Ran Yin form.png|Ran's face close up in their Yin form. Ran's first appearance.png|Ran's unformed head. Ran Kishikai face.png|Ran's face close up in their Kishikai state. Ran's Kishikai helmet.png|Ran after covering their face in their Kishikai state. Ran true form.png|Ran's weakened form. Child Ran.png|Ran as a child. Ran 200 Years.png|Ran as he appeared 200 years ago. Personality Ran was very loyal to Rien and carried the same view of seeing the Tensens as family. After being reunited with his banished sister for so long, Ran was filled with joy and tried pleading with Mei to rejoin Lord Tensen, stating that it broke his heart after finding out that she left and believed that Rien only banished her out of love. Even after she refused, Ran still desired to have her return even if he had to use force. Like all the members of Lord Tensen, Ran had no sympathy for humans and used them as they see fit. He believed that it was a futile effort for the trespassers to invade the palace and try their hand at opposing the Tensens, showing signs that he views them inferior compared to his family. However, he is not above praising or admiring them if they show impressive skills. Due to specializing in Dō'in, Ran was extremely passionate about the physical work of the body and fighting styles that can only be obtained through diligent training. As such, he had a tendency to stretch his body even in conversation. Upon transforming into his Kishikai, Ran expressed his physicality while attacking Gabimaru and Yuzuriha. He was also up to the challenge of facing the two in their use of ninjutsu in order to strengthen his Dō'in training. History Over 1,000 years ago, Ran and the other Tensen were created from the Tao of Xu Fu and plant Tao. The Tensens then trained themselves in the ways of Tao and turned the humans that came to the island into Tan. Plot Lord Tensen Arc Ran joins the other Tensens in a meeting to discuss about the humans that made landfall. Once Ju Fa and Zhu Jin confirmed that the humans they encountered were dealt with, the Tensens toast to their longevity and to Soshi. Later, Ran engages in Bōchū Jutsu training with Ju Fa. Ran's body erupts from Ju Fa's intense efforts and comments in delight. Palace Invasion Arc After Rien allows Chōbē to join them, Lord Tensen introduces to him the Hermit Ascendance Ritual. Once the ritual was over, Ran and the others Tensens are given information about the humans that made landfall by Chōbē. Knowing that they plan to make their arrival at the palace, Rien initiates the Rite of Just Consumption. Ran wonders if they should be concerned about the second landing party but is informed by Rien that the Dōshi were ordered to handle them. Ran and the other Tensens then waited for the intruders arrival. In the Dō'in Temple, Ran suppresses his Tao to avoid being sensed by the human invaders and encounters the Elixir Retrieval Team. After explaining how Chōbē became their informant, Ran becomes delighted to have the opportunity to ask Mei to rejoin them, stating that she does not have to oppose them no longer since they have managed to finally create the perfect Tan that does not require Arborified humans and only need to start the Rite of Just Consumption. Despite his plead, Mei declines, stating that she came to say goodbye to all of them. Ran becomes disappointed but sees that the ritual will still have to continue. Sagiri asks Ran what was the purpose of the Rite of Just Consumption. Ran explains that the ritual is to capture the human trespassers possessing the Five Elements and offer them as sacrifices to the grandmaster. However, Gabimaru openly states to Ran that they refuse to allow the Tensens to do as they please and plan on defeating them so they can escape the island. Seeing as how they are prepare to oppose him, Ran readies himself for battle. Ran starts his attack on the team and reveals that they are in the Dō'in temple, explaining that he has rearranged the layout of the palace before they arrived. Ran then controls the Tao of the ground to restrain Mei. Ran engages in fight with Gabimaru and is unharmed by his attacks due to having the elemental advantage. He then deflects Yuzuriha's kunai using a strong cloak of Tao. Ran easily defeats Gabimaru a second time and hears him talk to Yuzuriha about starting another strategy. Ran sees Gabimaru rushing towards him but senses that nothing has changed in his Tao, however, he is dealt a hit by the ninja after having his Tao redirected. He then becomes shocked by the sudden event and bleeds from his mouth. Ran continues to fight Gabimaru but continues to have his Tao redirected by the ninja and receives damage. Ran becomes impressed with how far Gabimaru and gone with Tao and comments on his talent with it. However, he hears Gabimaru disagreement with his statement about his talent with Tao and explains that everything that is happening is due to everyone's efforts and sacrifices. Ran then sees Mei and Sagiri trying to escape and attempts to restrain them. He then sees Gabimaru coming in for another attack. Knowing that he is going to use his own Tao against him, Ran lowers the volume of his Tao but is cut in half by Yuzuriha. Ran becomes impressed with Gabimaru and Yuzuriha's skills and sees that he can no longer take them lightly, having no choice but to enter his Kishikai state. Ran overwhelms the shinobi and causes them to make a hasty retreat. However, Ran catches up to them and sends an attack which is blocked by Gabimaru. Having had enough with his resistance, Ran forces his hand down and splits Gabimaru's shoulder. He then tosses him to a pillar but sees him standing up after injecting himself with Plant Tao from one of Mu Dan's plant stingers he hand on him. Ran continues to fight Gabimaru but can no longer leave any lasting damage due to his regenerative abilities. He then takes on the combined efforts of him and Yuzuriha and brushes off their various ninjutsu attacks. His body then suddenly cracks and completely falls apart, having been overstimulated by Gabimaru's earlier attack and consuming too much Tao for a long period of time in his battle with the two shinobi. Ran, in his decrepitude state, tries to recover his lost Tao by switching from Yang to Yin. Gabimaru attacks and yells out to Yuzuriha to make the killing blow. Ran notes that Yuzuriha was not willing to give up her life to kill him since she is low on Tao, however, Yuzuriha makes the choice to make the final attack. Ran then defends himself by forming spikes from the ground. Yuzuriha avoids the spikes by being lifted up in the air by Gabimaru and comes down to destroy Ran's tanden. Ran then slowly dies with his last thoughts about Rien. Abilities and Powers As one of the rulers of Kotaku, Ran had partial authority over everything that went on and could command the Dōshi, Mōnshin, and Sōshin. Because of his Dō'in training, Ran's combat prowess was on a whole other level and was even noted to be a lot stronger than Mu Dan. During their infiltration mission, Ran posed as a challenge to Gabimaru (A former elite Iwa shinobi who underwent extreme training) and Yuzuriha (a capable kunoichi who was an experienced Tao user), being able to outmatch them in skill and easily defend against their attacks. After entering his Kishikai state, Ran completely overpowered the two shinobi and almost succeeded in killing Gabimaru. Though he met his demise by Yuzuriha, Ran managed to push her to her limits and caused her death. Physical Abilities As a master of Dō'in, Ran was extremely battle-oriented. He was physically strong, able to cleanly destroy a pillar with his bare hands, and extremely fast enough to easily dodge his opponents attacks. Ran's body was also extremely flexible and agile, capable of bending himself all the way back to his legs and keep his upper body balance using his fingers. His hand-to-hand combat skills were noted to be higher than Mu Dan's and was enough to take on the combined efforts of Gabimaru and Yuzuriha. Tao Ran possessed Water-attributed Tao and had extraordinary mastery over it. After spending 1,000 years of training, Ran's Tao had been greatly refined where others could view his abilities as god-like. With its use, Ran could sense the presence of others, the movements and weak spots of his opponents, and enhance his physical attacks. Ran also had proper control of his flow of Tao and could suppress it to hide his presence from others. Due to the harmonization between his Tao and his muscles, Ran was capable of using a higher level defensive Tao cloak. By stretching his Tao into fine threads and bundle them together around his body, Ran could create a sort of "Tao Armor" that acted similarly to tough, yet flexible, muscle fibers. Unlike traditional armor, Rien's Tao Armor was said to have no signs of gaps or blind spots for his enemies to exploit. After Yuzuriha threw a Tao imbued kunai towards Ran, his body caused the weapon to simply bounce off despite her Tao being able to hinder his. Ran also had the ability to take control over the Tao of inanimate objects, which made him suitable for the task of Feng Shui and constructing buildings and statues for the palace. Before the vanguard party infiltrated the palace, Ran instantly changed the interior layout and noted that it was hardly a difficult feat to accomplished. Since the Tao of inanimate objects emit the same Tao as corpses, Ran was also able to trick the Elixir Retrieval Team into thinking that they were about to enter the Rentan Temple. In battle, Ran could control the Tao of the surface he was standing on to create spikes for either attacking or restraining his opponents. Regeneration As a Tensen and a consumer of Tan, Ran possessed regenerative abilities and immortality to a certain degree. Ran's regeneration could only be nullified if he were to face an opponent that possessed the Water-attribute and the only known way of killing him was if the said Water-attribute user completely destroyed his tanden. Yin-Yang Ran was able to switch chi's of either Yin or Yang to augment their Tao and recover any lost. As Ran switched in and out, their sex changed to match the chi, which was put to use whenever they engaged in Bōchū Jutsu training. Kishikai Transformation As a Tensen, Ran was able to enter into a Kishikai state. In this monstrous transformation, Ran possessed four arms and gained a boost in strength at a tremendous level, being able to launch a massive air compressed punch, destroy a part of the Dō'in Temple, and create craters on the ground with a stomp of his foot. His four arms allowed him to brutally pummel his target in repeated successions and rip through flesh with ease. He was also fast enough to quickly catch up to Yuzuriha trying to escape with Gabimaru. Ran's body was very sturdy and resilient, being able to withstand the cutting power of Yuzuriha's mucus strings and the blazing effects of Gabimaru's Ninpō: Fire Monk (though his Tao attribute put him at a disadvantage). Quotes Trivia *Like the rest of Lord Tensen, Ran is named after a flower. meaning "orchid". **Furthermore, Ran's hair, as well as his Kishikai form, are in the shape of leaves found in orchids. *Ran ranked 34th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Deceased